Ryan's World
Ryan Kaji (born: ) better known online as Ryan ToysReview, is a kid YouTuber from California, USA, who makes toy review videos on various toys such as Playdoh, Cars, Trails and more. The Verge has described the channel as a mash-up of personal vlogs, unboxings, innocent childhood antics, and relentless, often overwhelming consumerism. His videos often feature his mother (Loann Kaji), father (Shion Kaji), and twin sisters (Emma Kaji and Kate Kaji). All of the toys featured in Ryan's ToysReview go to charity. Videos on his YouTube channel are uploaded daily. He has made it to over 20 million subscribers and 30.4 billion video views so far, making the channel the 99th most subscribed and the sixth most viewed YouTube channel of all time. The channel has gained over at least $15 million in revenue is likely to grow as the Ryan ToysReview channel progresses. That makes the channel one of the most financially successful YouTube channels of all time. He has gained much media attention for his influence on mostly babies to small children. Ryan's World (Channels) *Ryan's Family Review *Gus the Gummy Gator *VTubers *Combo Panda *Princess ToysReview *The Studio Space *EK Doodles History Ryan began making YouTube videos in March 2015 after watching other toy review channels like EvanTubeHD and Hulyan Mayaand, later asking his mother, How come I’m not on YouTube when all the other kids are?. Ryan's mother decided to quit her job as a high school chemistry teacher to work on the YouTube channel full-time, as mentioned in an interview. His mom took him to a store and bought him his first toy, a Lego train set, a moment which Loann recorded and uploaded to the channel as their first video. Another reason that Ryan's father has mentioned is that he has a lot of family outside of the US. so they thought that YouTube was a great way to share Ryan's childhood memories with them. The Beginning Ryan's first video was published on March 16 2015, when he was 3 years old. The video is titled, Kid playing with toys Lego Duplo Number Train Toy Review, Unbox, Build and has established over 30 million views as of May, 2019. In the video, he appears in a store and chooses a toy, returns it home then takes it out from the box and plays with it. The first intro was introduced in the third video, a picture of Ryan and Lego Hulk doing the same pose, with Disney Pixar's Lighting McQueen and Tow Mater at the side. Pocket.Watch In 2017, Ryan's parents signed a deal with pocket.watch, a startup children's media company that was founded in 2016 by Chris Williams and Albie Hecht. Pocket.watch does the marketing and merchandise for Ryan's YouTube channels. In 2018, Ryan ToysReview, in cooperation with pocket.watch and WildWorks, created an app called Tag with Ryan for iOS and Android devices. Ryan's World Toys At the Toy Fair 2018 in New York, Ryan ToysReview announced a line of toys, branded as Ryan's World, in cooperation with pocket.watch and Bonkers Toys. The toys that were first released exclusively at Walmart on August 6, 2018. The toys were later released at Target and on Amazon. The Ryan’s World bright-colored slime is sold for $4 5per inch, $9 per Ryan’s action figure, and French fry shaped squishy toys for $18. Likewise, his other toys like Shiney Silver, Glitter Gold, and Molten Orange cost $5 per piece. His Aladdin themed Ali and Abu Build A Bear cost around $60. Ryan's Mystery Playdate In 2019, Ryan ToysReview and pocket. watch produced a 20-episode television series for preschoolers titled Ryan's Mystery Playdate. The show was acquired by Nick Jr. for a premiere date of April 19, 2019 in the United States. In an attempt by Pocket.watch to match the YouTube channel's style, all of the show's dialogue is improvised, and the only scripted segments are scene transitions and explanations of the challenges. The series focuses on Ryan, his parents, and two animated characters named Gus the Gummy Gator and Combo Panda. Episodes show a selection of physical challenges and unboxing puzzles. The show has a run time of 24 minutes. On April 24, 2019, the series was renewed for a second season of 20 episodes, bringing a total of 40 episodes for the series. Personal Life Ryan is 7 years old, and has two twin sisters, Emma and Kate. He is currently studying in the first grade and spends a lot of time with his family, especially with his parents. He also does family games, goes out to many places, or, as the name of the channel, does Toy Reviews. The family recently bought a new two stored house which includes swimming pool, mini-giant water slides, indoor court yard, and many more features. Although the house price is not revealed, the house is estimated worth is of a million dollars. Trivia * Ryan has two aunts called Princess T and Princess Pham * They have their own studio/office. * Until the end of 2020, no exact date has been disclosed when they are going to abandon the channel, but Ryan's mom said that when he gets bored of making videos, they will abandon the channel. Controversy View-botting Claims Ryan's channel came under fire by the YouTube community for view-botting, most noted YouTubers attacking including H3H3 Productions and PewDiePie. Some people such as PewDiePie have exclaimed that Ryan's parents are manipulating him to receive more money and fame from YouTube. Inappropriate Content In November 2017, people were calling out Ryan and other Toy channels for using inappropriate content for children, and possibly forcing the child into creating content, as discussed by fellow content creator Philip DeFranco with concerns as he has his own son. Phil later did an interview with the parents, and is now completely supportive of the channel. This backlash made YouTube delete over one hundred of Ryan's videos, causing an over 715 million video view drop for the channel, dropping it from the third to the fifth most viewed YouTube channel of all time, all in the span of six days, ten days before the channel reached 10 million subscribers on December 4th. The channel quickly became the fourth most viewed YouTube channel of all time again, after surpassing JustinBieberVEVO, and eventually third which it currently is by surpassing netd müzik. List Of Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: January 4, 2016 *2 million subscribers: March 17, 2016 *3 million subscribers: June 2, 2016 *4 million subscribers: August 26, 2016 *5 million subscribers: November 11, 2016 *6 million subscribers: January 18, 2017 *7 million subscribers: March 24, 2017 *8 million subscribers: June 9, 2017 *9 million subscribers: September 11, 2017 *10 million subscribers: December 4, 2017 *11 million subscribers: January 13, 2018 *12 million subscribers: February 2, 2018 *13 million subscribers: March 26, 2018 *14 million subscribers: May 29, 2018 *15 million subscribers: July 17, 2018 *16 million subscribers: September 3, 2018 *17 million subscribers: November 10, 2018 *18 million subscribers: January 27, 2019 *19 million subscribers: April 17, 2019 *20 million subscribers: July 7, 2019 List Of Video View Milestones *1 billion views: November 25, 2015 *2 billion views: January 22, 2016 *3 billion views: March 7, 2016 *4 billion views: April 25, 2016 *5 billion views: June 12, 2016 *6 billion views: August 2, 2016 *7 billion views: September 30, 2016 *8 billion views: November 17, 2016 *9 billion views: December 30, 2016 *10 billion views: February 11, 2017 *11 billion views: March 22, 2017 *12 billion views: May 1, 2017 *13 billion views: June 5, 2017 *14 billion views: July 12, 2017 *15 billion views: August 21, 2017 *16 billion views: October 2, 2017 *17 billion views: November 14, 2017 *18 billion views: January 13, 2018 *19 billion views: February 14, 2018 *20 billion views: March 17, 2018 *21 billion views: April 20, 2018 *22 billion views: June 1, 2018 *23 billion views: July 13, 2018 *24 billion views: August 19, 2018 *25 billion views: September 29, 2018 *26 billion views: December 7, 2018 *27 billion views: January 25, 2019 *28 billion views: March 12, 2019 *29 billion views: April 29, 2019 *30 billion views: June 19, 2019 Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views